Ninja Crew
by GravityTonttu
Summary: Obito is hit by Kotoamatsukami, and flees the elemental nations with four former members of the Akatsuki. Contains spoilers from Naruto Shippuden. Unsure if continued.


One Piece/Naruto: Ninja Crew

Summary: Obito flees the Elemental Nations to the sea, with some of the Akatsuki members, and become the Akatsuki crew. Possible pairings for Akatsuki members.

**I have not abandoned my other fic, but this gained my inspiration. I don't know if I'm going to update this, because the Akatsuki is so OP. This obviously contains spoilers from Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**

* * *

**Actual Story:**

Uchiha Obito looked over the vast ocean. His black mantle flapped in the wind, the same one he used in the fourth great war. His mask was the newer, with the tomoed Rinnegan motif and holes for both his Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes. On his back he wore Uchiha Madaras' old war-Gunbai (fan) attached with a black kusari (chain) to a Kama (sickle).

Behind him stood his four accomplices, all former members of the Akatsuki, who had agreed to come with him, and flee the elemental nations.

Why the Akatsuki was doing this, was because of Kotoamatsukami: Uchiha Shisuis' Dojutsu that gave power over anyones mind.

The eye had originally been given to Itachi Uchiha by a dying Shisui, who had later given it to Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Obito had decided to capture both Uzumaki and the Hachibi container from the giant turtle island, where he warped himself. Only, the younger Jinchuriki had just recently gained control over the nine-tailed Biju, and now had the ability to sense hostile emotions, namely Obitos'. Naruto confronted Obito, who was still in his 'Madara' persona, on the turtle shell, when the blond haired teen suddenly regurgitated a crow, which then stared at Obito with its left Mangekyo Sharingan eye.

That was when Obitos' mind was rewritten by the ultimate illusion. His hatred, want for revenge and megalomanic plans to enslave the world were forcibly erased from his mind, and replaced by a sense of justice and compulsion to protect the world.

After the ordeal (which lasted one second) Itachis' crow flew on Obitos' shoulder, while neither of the combatants moved from their previous spots. Naruto from confusion of what had just happened, and Obito from his mindwipe. Killer Bee appeared on the spot a moment later, as he had followed Naruto to Obito.

Before the dark skinned man could attack the Uchiha, Obito began explaining what had happened to him to the two last Jinchuriki. They looked dumbfounded, but made no sign of attacking him. Obito didn't tell them of his true identity, but told them that since the war had no reason now, he would personally end it, then leave the elemental nations forever and take the Gedo statue with him. Then he warped away with Kamui.

The first thing he did, was go to Zetsu, and kill both halves. They were loyal to Madaras' plans only. This also caused all the Zetsu clones to die due to their mental connection being severed. Then he took the statue (along with seven Biju in it), and performed the Jinchuriki sealing with it into him. This gave him a power boost of epic scales, with half the power of a primordial God now in his control.

Next on the list was Kabuto. He warped into the slimy pests cave, and performed Kotoamatsukami on him with Itachis crow, which he had pumped full of Hashiramas' chakra to eliminate the dojutsus' timelimit. The former servant of Orochimaru was then forced to release all Edo Tensei soldiers, and give Obito all details about the forbidden jutsu, this time without lies. Then Obito killed him with the human path. Also remembering Anko being prisoner here, he quickly destroyed Orochimarus' curse seal on her neck, remembering its functions from the Snake Sennins time in the Akatsuki.

Now that the war had ended, Obito had no intentions of staying anywhere near the continent he had caused it on. Where he had started a war over Rin... The older Uchiha alive (30 years old) squashed the thought about his former love immediately. She was long dead, and his unhealthy obsession over her had gotten thounds killed. He would leave the continent, the only questions relevant being how, when and possibly with whom, where being irrelevant.

Obito could allways create a ship with Mokuton, and sail away. Obito would also do so as soon as possible.

He then remembered one person who had as much reason to go away as he, and warped to the familiar chakra of Kisame. He explained his situation to him, to which the shark man had begun laughing at, but accepted to leave with him anyway. He had no connection to the nations.

Kisame also gave him an idea for other persons to join them in exile. He told Hoshigaki to stay were he was, as he warped into his lab. Kisame had said this: "A right shame that the other Uchiha won't be joining us. If he was alive he would probably come too." and conveniently Obito had two ways to resurrect the deceased. Obito dug out Itachis' corpse, and performed the Rinne Tensei. Had he not been a 'seven-times-jinchuriki', the resurrection might have cost him a lot of energy, but due to his circumstances, he barely felt the drain.

Itachi blinked, and his crow flew over to his shoulder. Obito explained the situation, and Itachi agreed., though he demanded he speak to his brother once before they left. Obito also gave him Sasukes' original Mangekyo, which he had replaced with Itachis' to give the younger Uchiha his eternal Mangekyo, and at the same time Itachi allowed Obito to use Shisuis' eye to gain the EMS, because Itachi believed that Obito deserved it for all the pain he went through.

Obito warped Itachi to Sasuke, performed Kotoamatsukami to instill Sasuke with the desire to protect Konoha, and let the Brothers with the eternal Mangekyo speak before warping Itachi to a surprized Kisame (of Itach being alive).

Now with Kisame and EMS Itachi with him, Obito thought of two other persons who might agree to accompany their group of former S-rank criminals in future exile.

Kabuto had all former Akatsuki members tissue in his storage for the Edo Tensei, and that could also be used for the Obitos' Rinne Tensei, with witch he resurrected the two members he deemed worthy of the suggestion.

First, Akasuna no Sasori, the Scorpion of the red sands. From Zetsus' reports he had learned that Sasori had changed during his time in Edo Tensei, and would most likely have defected to the alliance, had his soul bond not shattered and the Suna ninja not returned to the afterlife. Now resurrected in a real human nineteen-year old body, he had no reason to refuse the Uchihas' offer, and even seemed exited at the thought of visiting foreign countries.

And the last, Kakuzu. The ex-oldest shinobi alive (because he died) was someone one could not fault of having morals, at all. One had to remember two things about him: one, he will do anything and everything for enough money, and two, if irritated, he would kill whatever was annoying him, execept if it was worth more when alive. He was offered to become the treasurer of the reformed Akatsuki as they traveled outside the elemental nations. The Taki ninja had no problem with this, because he was interested in foreign economy, and to a lesser extent thankful because Obito revived him.

This lead to the current situation, where Obito stood on the prow of the Caravel made of his Mokuton, named the 'Higure', Twilight, end of Akatsuki. The Higure was slightly larger than 20 meters in length, the highest mast of three being six meters tall, and made of black wood from the Shinjus' corpse. The sails had the Akatsuki cloud on them, and their flag had the Rinnegan on it. Obitos' 'crew' stood behind him, while Sasoris' puppets steered the ship. All former criminals (though Kisame was actually still one) wore cloaks and hats similar to the Akatsuki ones, but without the clouds.

Obito sighed, and said, "Beware, denizens of the seas. Daybreak is coming."

* * *

Akatsuki crews' members, powers and occupations:

**Obito Uchiha**: 30-years old. Captain (because he is badass and the founder) / Shipwrigth (he can create wood and controll the the wood of the ship)

Ninja skill (trained by the legendary Madara Uchiha. faster, stronger and in every way better than any normal person. Uses jutsu like: Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin, Bunshin, Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha. Walks on walls and water)

Sharingan eye (right) (photographic memory, sees chakra, predicts and copies enemies movements and abilities)

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eye (right) (evolved sharingan, granted the ability Kamui and Kotoamatsukami. Itachi gave Shisuis eye to Obito to prevent Obito from going blind. Kamui can send anything into Obitos' (and Kakashis') pocket dimension into storage, even himself. He can make himself intangible to attacks, but must be tangible to attack the opponent. Can also teleport anywhere he has been before. Kotoamatsukami creates an ultimate illusion that makes the target act as Obito wants them to. Would have a once-every-ten-years time limit, if not for Hashiramas cells in him.

Rinnegan eye (left) (multiple abilities, sees chakra better than the sharingan, creates gravity, creates mechanized weaponry and armor, summons any animal, absorbs all energy, revives the dead, reads minds, extracts souls, possesses corpses, etc...)

Jinchuriki of the Gedo statue (has imprisoned seven of the tailed beasts of chakra into the corpse of their primordial form, which he imrisoned into his own chakra. Grants the abilities of the Biju: Shukaku and sand, Matatabi and fire, Isobu and water, Son Goku and lava, Kokyo and steam, Saiken and bubbles and Chomei and dust)

Mokuton (Wood Ninjutsu) (allows Obito to create and control wood. He can create forests or wooden structures like houses or ships. Absorbs the opponents energy)

Chakra no Kusari (chakra chains, unknow how Obito possesses this ability, from the Gedo, Hashirama or Karin? Can be used as projectiles, barriers and bindings, they absorb their prisoners energy)

Bukijutsu (weapon style) (Gunbai (a war fan) used as a mace / shield combo and focus of many jutsu. Attached with a chain to a sicle)

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: 33-yo. First Mate (the most loyal to Obito and first to join) / Cook (master fisherman: brings fish to surface with suiton jutsu and cooks them with a D-rank katon jutsu)

Ninja skill (faster, stronger and in every way better than any normal person. Uses jutsu like: Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin, Bunshin, Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha. Walks on walls and water)

Swordsman (legendary swordsman of Samehada, the sentient energy eating sword. Samehada has rough scales. Kisame is also extremely skilled with it, and the best swordsman alive. Kisame can fuse with Samehada into a monstrous form)

Suiton (extreme aptitude in water style ninjutsu. Creates tidal waves and waterfalls capable of destroying cities

**Itachi Uchiha**: 21-yo. Second Mate (second to join and strongest apart from Obito) / Marksman (master of shurikenjutsu with superhuman accuracy) / Navigator (sharingan grants photographic memory and advanced sight) / Scout (sends invisible Kage Bunshin running on water who scout with the sharingan)

Ninja skill (faster, stronger and in every way better than any normal person. Uses jutsu like: Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin, Bunshin, Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha. Walks on walls and water)

Sharingan eye (both) (photographic memory, sees chakra, predicts and copies enemies movements and abilities)

Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eye (both) (evolved sharingan, granted the ability Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susano'o. Amaterasu creates black flames that are inextinguishable. Tsukuyomi traps the opponent into an illusion that the caster controls and is inescapable to anyone without a sharingan. Susano'o creates an ethereal humanoid around the user that works as an ultimate defense ans is capable of attacking. Itachis' Susano'o wieds the Totsuka no Tsurugi sword, that seals enemies it pierces, and the Yata Mirror, that nothing can break or bypass. The Susano'o is also capable of attacking and using jutsu)

Shurikenjutsu (inhuman accuracy with throwing stars)

**Sasori** (**of the red Sands**): 35/19-yo. Doctor (puppetry requires excellent chakra control and is grandson to Sunas' greatest medic) / Sealmaster (puppetry requires various seals, and fuinjutsu allows various things (wind seals on sails, speed seals on hull, motion inabler seals allow ships immediate stop even in full speed))

Ninja skill (faster, stronger and in every way better than any normal person. Uses jutsu like: Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin, Bunshin, Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha. Walks on walls and water)

Puppetry (Sasori can control multiple puppets at a time and even make them independent (not canon) to manage the ship or fight. All of Sasoris puppets are at least chunin level, which by a human pirate is more than 50'000'000 bounty skill)

Iryo Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) (Sasori is a capable doctor for combat wounds)

**Kakuzu** (**of Waterfall**): 85-yo. Treasurer (knows how the economy works and deals with bounties)

Ninja skill (faster, stronger and in every way better than any normal person. Uses jutsu like: Henge, Kawarimi, Shunshin, Bunshin, Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha. Walks on walls and water)

Jiongu (Kakuzus body is formed of hundreds of thick black threads which he uses in combat. He is also able to steal an opponents heart, and the opponents abilities with them and use them as his own. If his heart is destroyed, he can use another one. He can also make his hearts work independently from his body. His stolen abilities are from all elements.)

_Is he capable of stealing devil fruit powers?_


End file.
